Money transfer services are used extensively to transfer money and pay bills through the use of wire transfers, money orders, and other transactions. The use of such services, however, usually requires a representative of a money transfer service provider to have a fixed physical location with Internet access, having one or more Point-Of-Sale (POS) terminals, stationary computer equipment, and printers. “Wiring” money to a receiver, therefore, requires a sender to travel to the representative's fixed location to deposit the money in person. These locations may be limited to urban areas where the representative can meet a high demand for money transfer services, and maintaining a physical location with stationary equipment may be costly.
The following invention serves to remedy these and other problems.